snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven, an NPC created for Teen Titans: Things Change by Hana. Sheet Name: '''Raven '''Pseudonym: Raven Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown/17 '''D escription: A voluminous indigo cloak, clasped by a garnet cabochon with a stylized profile of a raven's head set into a gold disk, typically hides Raven's features. When the cowl is pulled up, the cloth falls to a point over her face, reminiscent of a bird's beak, and shadows the upper portion of her features from view, save for her eyes, which are a dark shade of purple. Her thin, straight hair matches her eyes in hue, though three shades lighter, cropped in a chin-length bob with a prominent widow's peak, framing her ashy-colored face. Her eyes are darkly lined, giving her a slightly tired appearance, and she wears a garnet cut into a parallelepiped prism on her forehead. Under the cloak, she wears a long-sleeved black turtleneck leotard, with indigo cuffs and princess-point gloves, which bear on the back face a garnet cabochon set in gold which match the clasp of her cloak. A chain of garnet cabochons acts as a belt, hanging low on her hips, and the leotard leaves her legs bare to the ankle, where she wears a pair of indigo fold-over boots. On very rare occasions, Raven dons another costume, quite similar to her normal garb, save that all of the cloth is a pure white, rather than indigo and black. This costume marks the emergence of her most powerful state, and was used to banish her father, among other things. Powers: Raven regularly uses the mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" both to meditate, and to focus her powers, primarily her psychokinesis. Raven's powers are fueled by her emotions, which is why she meditates daily to maintain a deadly calm demeanor. #''Spells -'' Raven has an affinity for magic, and has the ability to cast spells, though she does so rarely. #''Empathy -'' A psionic ability, Raven can feel the emotions of those around her. She has little concious control over this ability. #''Empathic Healing/Rapid Healing -'' By focusing her empathy, she can take the pain from another, invoking a faster healing rate in a wounded person. #''Psychokinesis -'' Manifesting as umbrakinesis, a sort of dark energy, Raven can levitate objects, create concussive blasts, form barriers, and form simple shapes of energy. Objects she moves with this power are imbued with a small part of her soul. #''Portal Teleportation -'' Raven may also use her umbrakinesis to form portals of dark energy through which she can freely travel. #''Astral Travel -'' Raven can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant raven. Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious (yet otherwise unharmed). It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. Using her soul-self, she can teleport herself and others over vast distances. #''Soul-Self Manifestation -'' Through umbrakinesis, Raven may manifest a form of her soul-self, normally in the form of a raven made of pure darkness. Her soul-self is dependant on the balance of her emotional state, and when she is angered, her Soul-Self may take on a nightmarish appearance. #''Flight -'' Raven can float and fly at will, though not at breakneck speeds. #''Limited Precognition -'' At times, Raven will experience short visions of the future. She is unable to control this power. Equipment: A specialized communicator that bears an image matching the clasp of her cloak. The appearance of this device differs from all the other Titan communicators. Allegiance: Good, Member of the Teen Titans History/bio: (Heavily paraphrased, to provide as much of a bridge between the comics and animation as I can.) Raven is the halfbreed daughter of a human woman and an interdimensional deamon named Trigon. She was raised in an alternate dimension named Azarath, where the pacifist goddess Azar taught her to control her emotions, so that she might supress and control her powers. Upon Azar's death, her demonic heritage was revealed, and Raven left Azarath. She traveled to Earth's dimension and became a member of the Teen Titans. Slade, upon making an alliance with Trigon, used powers borrowed from the demon to enact the prophecy of Trigon's domination. Raven was nearly destroyed, but because of the trust and friendship of the Titans, she was able to banish her father from the world. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters